


“I’m your son’s professor.” + “Where have you been the whole time?”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry's professor tells his mother about Harry'sindecent behaviourat school. Lily is not amused.





	“I’m your son’s professor.” + “Where have you been the whole time?”

“Good afternoon, Mrs Potter.”

Harry froze in his descent of the stairs. That was the last voice he had wanted to hear today but maybe it would be a good idea to eavesdrop on the conversation instead of going back to his room to wait until Professor Davis had left again.

He sat down on the third stair from the top, his preferred eavesdropping spot for hallway conversations and took out his phone to let Draco know he would be late before he focused on the conversation between his mother and his professor again.

“… **I’m your son’s professor,** ” Davis said.

Harry smiled. He was certain he hadn’t missed anything important so far.

“Oh?” his mom said, and Harry’s smile grew as he pictured her surprised expression. He had told her about _Professor_ Davis and his request to be called Professor even outside his university lectures at the beginning of the school year, but she hadn’t completely believed him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” If it was anyone else talking to his mom, Harry would feel bad for them now since she only used her overly polite voice with people she didn’t like but had to tolerate, namely her sister’s husband but he didn’t even have an ounce of sympathy for Davis, no matter the reason he was there for.

“Your son exhibited some indecent behaviour earlier today.”

Harry cringed. So, Davis had seen him kissing Draco after all. That would just be his luck, after all Davis was known around the school for his homophobia.

“Indecent behaviour?” Harry’s mom echoed, and her tone told Harry she didn’t believe the claim.

“Indeed, Mrs Potter. I was as shocked as you are now when I saw your son kissing Draco Malfoy.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, Mr Davis,” his mom said without missing a beat. “You feel my son kissing his boyfriend is indecent behaviour?”

Judging by the following silence Davis was taken aback by that. What Harry wouldn’t give to see his face right now.

“If that was all, I’d suggest you take your homophobia somewhere else, Mr Davis,” Harry’s mom said when Davis still hadn’t said anything a few seconds later and closed the door again.

“How much of that did you hear, Harry?” she asked a few seconds later.

“Almost all of it?” Harry said as he walked down the stairs because he knew his mom could tell when he was lying.

His mom nodded. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. There’s nothing wrong or-” she scoffed, “- _indecent_ about you kissing Draco, you know that, right?”

Harry nodded because yes, he did know that. It didn’t really make listening to homophobes spew their hate easier though. He was glad Davis had backed off after his mother had shut him down once and not continued to try to convince her there was something wrong with him kissing Draco.

His mom pulled him into a hug and Harry didn’t hesitate to lean into it, once more grateful for his parents’ easy acceptance of both his sexuality and his boyfriend. “Thank you, mom,” he said with his face pressed into her shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” she said and ruffled his hair. “Now run off to meet Draco, I’m sure he’s already wondering where you are and what’s taking you so long.”

Harry snickered. “Yes, probably. I’ll be home for dinner.” He kissed her cheek and then finally left the house to meet Draco.

 

“So, spill,” Draco said the second they were in his room and he had closed the door. “ **Where have you been the whole time?** You were supposed to be here half an hour ago.”

“Eavesdropping,” Harry said with a sheepish smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Right. Stupid question. Who were you eavesdropping on this time then?”

Harry’s expression morphed into a frown. “Professor Davis came over to tell my mother about our quote unquote _indecent behaviour_ at school today.”

“That bastard!” Draco exclaimed. He was always more angered than resigned when met with any kind of queerphobia which Harry could only admire. “I hope your mom gave him a piece of her mind.”

Harry smiled at Draco and pulled him down on his lap, so he wouldn’t run up and down the length of his room agitated. “’Course she did,” he assured him and kissed his cheek. “You know my mom. She can’t let something like that stand.”

“Yeah I know,” Draco said, and a wistful smile spread on his face. If Harry had to guess, he would say Draco was remembering their first pride together and the way Harry’s mom had shut down some biphobic asshole that had approached them and tried to tell Harry he was too straight for Pride. “I was very close to just punching that cumstain and I’m glad I didn’t have to.”

“My hero,” Harry said and dropped a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck.

Draco huffed out a laugh. “I’ll gladly defend you in front of every douchebag in the world as long as you keep saving me from spiders.”

“Sure,” Harry said. “I’ll get rid of every spider I see just to keep you safe from them.”

“Sap,” Draco said and turned around in Harry’s lap to kiss him.

“And proud of it,” Harry added before he leaned in to kiss Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
